


Good Boy

by flummoxed_angel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cute Eleventh Doctor, Doctor Who smut, Dom Reader/Sub Doctor, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex in a TARDIS, Sexual Content, Smut, bow tie bondage, dom reader, gender neutral reader, sub eleventh doctor, the doctor/reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flummoxed_angel/pseuds/flummoxed_angel
Summary: You approach the Doctor after a long day of adventuring on the TARDIS and decide to... relieve him of some stress :)
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just fun smut for the sake of being fun smut, ha. Enjoy :)

The Doctor sat working at the desk in the room the two of you shared on the TARDIS. He’d been working in there every night as you slept, quietly leaving to get things now and then. You’d become sort of domestic, in a funny way. You always thought that was funny, the Doctor, a nine hundred year old time travelling alien ending up in a domestic relationship with a human. 

Your sex life had been pretty nonexistent as of late, with you always being too tired after adventures and the Doctor always seeming to have something more interesting to do. Not that it really bothered you. The two of you were happy as ever! So, the Doctor assumed tonight would be just the same as always. He had noticed however that you were being a bit more flirty that day and kept finding really embarrassing moments to pinch him on the bum or brush your fingers over his chest _just_ enough to distract the hell out of him. And it had been so long since you both were intimate.

He tried not to think about it and distracted himself with his work, successfully.He was whirring his screwdriver at an alien communication device, searching for strange frequencies when he heard the door open behind him.

He didn’t turn around, he knew it was just you coming in to go to sleep.

“Hello dear,” He said over his shoulder.

You didn’t answer back. Instead, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders from behind with a gentle squeeze. He felt your lips at his ear and you purred,

“Hello, beautiful”

He continued whirring about with his sonic and chuckled.

“Beautiful, eh? Crikey that’s ambitious. Going to bed?”

“I’m not tired. Besides, I’ve got something to do first.”

You played with his collar in one hand and caressed his chest with the other. 

“Something to-”

“To do, yes”

“What?”

He was enjoying your hands on him. He loved how you were always so gentle, perfect, and soft. And completely distracting him right now.

You detached yourself from him, stepped to the side and rolled him in his chair away from the desk so that he was facing you now.

“Oi, I’m busy-”

You lifted your right knee and placed it between his thighs, which got him to shut up almost instantaneously. You smiled proudly to yourself and gently pressed further with your knee, reaching his manhood.

“Ah, actually I suppose I’m not… too busy, ha”

“You better not be” You remained there for a moment, looking him up and down, and leaned in to place a kiss on his neck, and another, and another. You spoke against his skin between kisses,

“God, you’re gorgeous. So perfect, so beautiful and clever, my marvelous Doctor. All mine”

He hummed blissfully and took all of it in, completely. 

Wait.

“Er, darling may I ask where all of this is coming from? Ah-”

You removed yourself from the chair and stood, looking down at him.

“Get on the bed, Doctor”

He let out a light chuckle and stood as well. He leaned in, making your lips meet and tried to push you back against the bed behind you. You clearly did not have the same idea. You pushed him apart from you and spun him around faster than he could protest, his back hitting the bed, and you straddled him beneath you.

“You’re going to play by my rules tonight, time lord”

He watched you, speechless, besides a few small stutters and had a look of fear and excitement in his eyes. Which you liked, very much. You placed a hand on his inner thigh and took control of his lips, biting gently and sucking, getting tiny satisfying sounds from him.

He reached up to hold your ass and you grabbed his wrist, forcing it back down onto the sheets of the bed. He growled and tried again, he was impatient. You held him back down once again and bit his lip hard, enough to sting.

“Don’t touch.”

You sounded so stern, which was quite rare for you. Now he was thinking perhaps he should back down. Which was - unsurprisingly - quite rare for him. You gave a surprised look when he didn’t try again. Maybe this was going to be easier than you thought. You smiled and leaned into his ear and slid your hand up his thigh to reach his bulge and grabbed, getting a wonderfully heavy moan in response.

“Good…”

Part of him wanted to take over. To dominate you and remind you that you were his. It had been so very long since you’d properly fucked and he was incredibly impatient. But part of him was starting to love this. Trusting you enough to take over, letting you do what you wanted with him. He’d never done this before. It felt dangerous, it felt new and exciting and he was getting more and more stiff by the second. He was already loving this, and he swore to himself he would never admit that.

You undid his bow tie and slid it out of his shirt collar agonizingly slow. You placed it on the bedside table and began unbuttoning his shirt, one by one, being careful to take your time. The Doctor was squirming beneath you, gasping lightly at every little contact of your fingers to his skin. Halfway through the unbuttoning process he let out a needy groan and clenched his fists to the bed sheets, trying the hardest he could to keep his hands off you. You smiled down at him, his eyebrows furrowed hopelessly and his teeth clenched. You finished with the rest of the buttons and slid the shirt off of him. You ran your hands down his sides as you kissed and bit at his nipples causing him to whine and shudder beneath you. 

In the midst of this you glanced over at the undone bow tie lying delicately on the bedside table where you’d left it. He winced at the lack of your mouth on him as you leaned away to retrieve the undone bow tie. 

You held it above him and ordered,

“Put your wrists back against the headboard”

He let out a small breathy laugh and obeyed. You carefully tied his wrists together as well as tying them to the bedpost and jerked it to be sure it was completely secure. 

The sensation of the cloth against his wrists excited him against his will. He was very confused about all this but he supposed he could just enjoy it while it lasted. You noticed of course, as you always did, and smiled down at him playing with his bangs.

“Are you enjoying this? D’you want me to keep going?”

He blinked and looked away from you, breathing heavy, cock twitching. He wanted more, he _needed_ more.

“It’s okay, you can tell the truth. You trust me, don’t you?” You hummed and gently took his chin in your hand.

“Yes”

“Yes what, Doctor?”

“Yes, keep going”

He glanced up at you in anticipation and you smiled sweetly back at him.

“Okay hun”

You moved down, undid his pants and slid them off. The friction against his midsection was enough to make him shudder. You decided on leaving his red boxers which matched the bow tie that now bound his wrists together so beautifully.

Seeing him like this was an absolute treasure, and something you’d wanted to try for years. Finally, you felt confident enough to take complete control. Perhaps it was the lack of intimacy as of late, or perhaps something had just awakened in you. You loved it, and so did he by the look of things.

He squirmed and panted beneath you. You knew what he needed, and by god were you going to make him wait as long as you saw fit. The biggest difference between you two was always your amazing ability to be patient. He envied that. 

He started to think maybe he could impress you, he’d never failed to before. He knew you’d expect him to keep getting impatient and breaking the rules, but despite his want to take control, he decided he was going to brave this one out. To surprise you, to test you… He spoke between breaths,

“If you want to get to me love, you’re gonna have to try harder”

The look he got from you in response told him everything he needed to know. Now he was going to get it.

“Oh?”

He looked up into your eyes trying to figure out your next move. He could never read you as well as you could read him. His heart rate picked up and he hitched his breath in anticipation.

You grabbed onto his thighs and pressed your lips onto his cloth-covered bulge which he lightly twitched at but kept his confidence mostly intact. You proceeded to crawl slowly up his body making sure every inch of your torso rubbed up against his erection. Once you reached his neck you began sucking and intently leaving as many marks as you could in all the perfect places, marking his neck, shoulders, chest, and hips just above the brim of his boxers.

He didn’t know how to react, you’d never left _that_ many marks on him. Everyone he came across was bound to notice.

“Y/N-”

You ran a hand over his bulge and he choked on a moan.

“Er, people are going to notice the ah, the marks”

You hummed and leaned into his ear, lightly biting the lobe.

“You’re mine”

Your voice caused him to tremble, despite his best efforts to remain calm and collected. You chuckled at his reaction and returned to his lower half to place kisses on his inner thighs. He leaned back and enjoyed the sensation, though he wished you’d just hurry up and fuck him already. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long for him to start getting impatient again and he tugged at the fabric binding his wrists together, but to no avail.

“Stay still.” You ordered.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. It had been so long, he needed you.

“Y/N, please” He whined.

You glanced up at him and smiled, stroking his thigh lovingly.

“What is it hun?”

“Please, I need- I need you”

“Need me to what?”

He swallowed again and jerked at the bow tie impatiently, his body was tense and shaking and so needy. He needed you to-

“Fuck me. Please Y/N, please I need you, so badly”

He looked so pretty lying there at your mercy. You hummed in approval and slid a hand inside his boxers to grab his aching erection. He groaned and lifted his hips off the bed in need of more contact. 

“Ah ah, be patient or I’ll stop”

You kept your hand on him and moved up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He whined and placed his hips back down on the bed. His eyes were closed and he focused in on the sensation of your hand slowly rubbing him up and down, giving him a little bit of what he needed while still holding it back from him. His breaths were heavy and erratic and yours, calm and confident. He let the sensation take over his body and then it was almost too much to bear. He’d needed this so bad. You stopped for a moment and slid his boxers off of him so that you could see all of him, while you were fully clothed. Which you knew drove him mad. You threw the last item of clothing to the floor and leaned over to open the drawer in the bedside table, which peaked his curiosity. In doing so, you had to remove your hand from him, and he winced at that, missing the sensation. You pulled out a small bottle of lube - which was kept there for just this occasion - and squeezed a generous amount onto your middle and pointer fingers. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t see what was coming next when you lowered your fingers down to his asshole and began to insert them slowly.

He let out a gasp and braced himself against you. 

He held back moans and tensed up all of his muscles. He wondered how you knew - if you even knew before now - that he loved this. You smiled at him and pressed pressed further, going at a slow pace, then pressing even further hitting the perfect spot with your fingers, causing him to let out a beautiful cry of pleasure. You kept it up and returned your hand to his member. The combination of that and your fingers inside of him was overwhelming… Now he was getting louder, starting to call out your name, quiet at first but getting louder and louder, panting and sweating, letting out the most vulnerable and gorgeous sounds. You couldn’t do anything but smile at what you were accomplishing. He looked so beautiful under your control. He looked so perfect like that. Now you were holding nothing back, doing everything you could to bring him to climax, which you knew wasn’t going to take very long at this rate. And you knew him. You could tell he was getting close and decided to give him some encouragement.

“You look so beautiful like this, Doctor. My Doctor…”

You leaned down, continuing to work on him at a steady pace and licked around his nipples, adding to the already overwhelming sensation.

“Hah, Y/N I’m- I’m, ah” He whined.

You removed yourself from his nipples, you wanted to see all of him, to watch him come undone beneath you. Under your complete control.

“Yes Doctor, go ahead. Cum for me my love, my gorgeous perfect love- you’ve been so 

good.” You cooed.

In an immense eruption of pleasure, the Doctor was brought to climax. His entire body tensed and shook, his wrists tugging so hard it felt as if he could break the headboard apart. He let out a cry that could be heard all throughout the entire expanse of the TARDIS - if that were possible - and his warm liquids released onto his stomach, some running down your right hand. You gave his sensitive member one last stroke and removed your fingers from him.

You lapped his liquids off of your fingers and his stomach like whipped cream on a delicious cherry pie and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Good boy.”

He looked as if he’d seen god herself.

You brushed his hair back and untied his wrists, bringing them up to place kisses on each of his hands before taking them in your own and smiling sweetly at him. His eyes were pricked with tears. In less than a moment he practically jolted up, pulling you into a tight embrace. You hugged him back and spoke,

“I guess this means you enjoyed that, ha”

“It was… heavenly”

He pulled away and leaned back in for a long, sweet kiss. 

“Now, Doctor,” You bit your lip and went on, 

“Since I know time lords don't get tired like humans do, how about you put that sweet tongue of yours to good use, hm?”

  
  
  
  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading loves!


End file.
